


I’ll Love You Forever (I’ll Like You For Always)

by ParkerCuddles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has major baby fever, Peter is a Big Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerCuddles/pseuds/ParkerCuddles
Summary: In which Pepper is pregnant, Peter has major baby fever, and Tony is such a dad.





	I’ll Love You Forever (I’ll Like You For Always)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the book “Love You Forever.” It was one of my favorites growing up :)

“Hey, kiddo! You ready?” 

Peter smiled as he answered the call from his pseudo father. It was August 10, and he was officially 15. That being said, Tony insisted he and Pepper treat the boy to a proper birthday dinner, much to Peter’s reluctance. In the end, Tony had won, on the condition the restaurant wasn’t too expensive so Peter didn’t feel too bad. 

So now here they were, Tony waiting in the parking lot, his sleek, black Audi standing out amongst the residential cars. Peter kissed aunt May goodbye, the woman smiling and wishing him one more happy birthday before the two of them were out the door, Peter for more celebrations, and May for another shift at the hospital. 

As Peter jumped into the car, he was met by Tony, Pepper, and Happy, and as much as the driver acted like Peter was a little nuisance, he didn’t try to hide his smile as he exclaimed, “Happy birthday, kid!” 

Peter practically shone with glee as he crawled between Tony and Pepper, more than happy to now be amongst three of his favorite people on his very own special day. 

“Happy birthday, Peter,” Pepper smiled, and Peter gave his own grin in response. “Thank you!” 

As the drive continued, Peter only continued to grow more and more joyful, and as always, it was impossible not to be infected by the kids childish glee. The adults listened intently as Peter filled them in on anything and everything they’d missed in the last week since they’d seen him, and then some. The boys ramblings never failed to amuse them, even if they’d already heard what he had to say, and by the time they’d arrived at the restaurant, they may as well have been experts in legos and nerd camp. 

Once inside, the four were directed to their table where they were set for the evening. Drinks and appetizers were ordered, Peter’s eyes wide the whole time. He was like a sponge, constantly soaking up information whether it was academic or not, and with his enhanced senses, everything was that much more interesting. He paid attention to everything, the way the utensils clinked against the plates, the sound of the quiet music playing, and even the way everyone around him ate and smiled at one another. 

That’s why it didn’t go unnoticed when Tony quietly asked Pepper, “You feeling okay?” 

Peter knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but being so caught up in the moment, he didn’t take the time to think about Tony’s purposeful discreetness. 

“Are you sick, Pepper?” 

Tony and Peppers eyes immediately shot up to the now fifteen year old, realizing his enhanced hearing had enabled him to hear what Tony had asked. 

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Pepper answered, giving her dismissive smile Peter had come to know. He didn’t question it, taking the hint that whatever they’d been talking about wasn’t his business. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to use that super spider hearing to eavesdrop?” Tony joked, quirking an eyebrow at the teenager.

Peter chuckled, and by the time they’d ordered their main dishes, he’d long forgotten the interaction. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, Peter continuing to talk everyone’s ears off, but they didn’t mind. Listening to the boy babble on about his interests and his schoolwork and his two close friends really made them smile. It was impossible not to fall in love with Peter, and every person at the table was wrapped around his little finger. 

It was around the time they were starting to leave that Peter noticed Tony and Pepper become antsy. They were fidgety and occasionally exchanging whispers, ones Peter intentionally didn’t pick up on so as not to eavesdrop again. The odd behavior continued throughout the drive home, but Peter noticed they looked excited. Every once in awhile they would exchange smiles or wiggle their eyebrows at each other. To Peter, it looked as though they were planning something, and he was really hoping it wasn’t sex considering he’d be spending the night, even if Tony could sound proof the walls. 

By the time they’d arrived at the tower, Peter was very curious to find out what was going on between the two. It was almost impossible to ignore the glances and grins once Peter had noticed them, and he wanted in on whatever was going on. Tony had other plans however, as he wrapped his arm around the boy upon exiting the car and exclaimed, “Presents?”

“Mr. Stark, you really didn’t have to get me anything,” Peter assured, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Nonsense! How could I not get you absolutely everything for your special fifteenth birthday?” 

The boys eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the mention of ‘everything’ and Pepper laughed. “Tony, you’re freaking the poor kid out.” 

Tony huffed as he pulled his sunglasses off his face. “Is it a crime to treat my spider child on his birthday?” 

At that comment, it was Peppers turn to roll her eyes, but her expression quickly changed to a happy one once they’d arrived at the living quarters, and Peter couldn’t help but crack a smile at the pile of gifts on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Alright, kid, have at it!” Tony told Peter as he led the boy toward the presents, and despite Peter’s past protests, he easily picked up the first gift he saw, which turned out to be a couple of nerdy t shirts the man knew he’d like. Peter quickly thanked Tony, being shushed with the statement ‘appreciation is saved for the end of present opening.’

After about twenty minutes, Peter had unwrapped every present on the table, spilling out an insane amount of thank you’s, ones that Tony constantly assured him he didn’t need to say. 

“Still,” Peter’d told him. “You got me all this stuff; you have to at least let me say thank you.” 

Tony smiled at that comment, because he truly did have the best kid, and he knew it. 

“Well you’re not quite done saying thank you yet, because we’ve got one last present for you.” 

“Mr. Stark! You really didn’t have to get me all this stuff.” Tony could see the look in the kids eye. The look that was about pride, and Tony almost felt bad for mentioning a last present. Key word: almost. 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Besides, it’s mostly from Pepper anyway, and it’s kind of a gift for all of us,” Tony replied with a shrug, and Peter looked towards Pepper for confirmation. She smiled at him as she gestured for him to open the present. 

As Peter pulled the blue and pink tissue paper from the bag (huh, that sure was an odd color choice), he could feel Tony and Peppers eyes on him. It wasn’t until he opened the little box inside the bag that he knew why. 

It was a pregnancy test. A positive one, to be more specific. 

He looked up at the adults with slightly wide eyes, looking back down as his fingers grasped something else. A picture frame, which contained the photo of an ultra sound, labeled Virginia Potts.

Peter could practically hear Tony and Pepper holding their breaths as they waited for him to look up at them. He really didn’t want to look at them though, because he wasn’t sure he wanted them to see his tears. 

Eventually though, he did look up. 

“You... you’re... are you really?” Peter sputtered out, eyes teary. He watched as Pepper smiled with teary eyes of her own and rubbed a hand over her still very slim belly. 

“Yep,” Pepper confirmed. “I’m almost eleven weeks.” 

That confirmation was all it took for the dam to break, and Peter’s tears began to fall as he looked between Pepper and Tony. 

“You’re pregnant?” he asked again as he got up and walked toward the two. 

“She sure is, Pete. Isn’t it great?” Tony asked, rubbing his own hand over Peppers belly as he looked up at Peter. 

Peter’s lip quivered as he nodded, and Pepper couldn’t resist anymore. “Do you want a hug, sweetheart?” 

The kid practically fell into Peppers arms, sobbing into her shoulder now that he had the comfort, completely overwhelmed and overjoyed at the news. 

Pepper was pregnant. 

Pepper was pregnant! 

“Really? You’re really pr-pregnant?” Peter sputtered, and he could feel Pepper chuckle from his place in her chest. 

“Really, sweetheart. I really am.” 

“Wait, is that why you asked if she was feeling okay earlier?” This time, the question was directed at Tony, and the man nodded. 

Peter watched as Tony smiled at him, the last little confirmation he needed. 

“Do-Do you know the gender yet?” 

“Not yet, buddy,” Tony told him. “She’s eleven weeks, so we’ve still got about five or six weeks to go.” 

Peter picked his head up and wiped his face with his hand. He sniffled with a smile. “Wow, you’re having a baby, Pepper!” 

The boy just couldn’t get over it. Tony and Pepper were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby. A real, live baby. 

“I sure am, Peter,” she responded lovingly, looking toward her own stomach. 

“Wow,” Peter murmured. “Can I feel?” 

Pepper smiled. “Go right ahead.”

And even though there was nothing there yet, Peter was still content to run his hand over Peppers covered stomach. He looked up at Tony in excitement, and if he saw that Tony’s eyes were a little misty, he didn’t comment on it. 

+

“I’m sorry.” 

Tony sighed as Peter choked out yet another apology as vomit poured from his mouth. The kid was sick, like really sick. Somehow he’d come down with a nasty case of the flu, and with the kids system already being weak from pure exhaustion he’d put himself through, his super healing had not come in handy. 

“Pete, what did I tell you? There’s nothing to apologize for,” Tony lightly reprimanded. He was sure his ears would ring if he heard another apology from the kid, but he just wouldn’t stop. Tony knew he felt guilty, but he just didn’t know how to explain that he wasn’t upset. He’d already told the boy a hundred times; it just wouldn’t go through his thick skull. 

“I’m-I’m fine, you should- you should go back to Pepper,” Peter gasped out, and Tony sighed. 

“Peter,” the boy heard the frustrated tone in his voice. “Pepper is only fifteen and a half weeks pregnant. She can take care of herself. You however, are running a nasty fever and haven’t kept a thing down in three hours. You need my attention right now, and Pepper knows that. Now, will you please just let me take care of you so that you can get better?” 

Peter gave him a reluctant nod and looked up at him through teary eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.” 

Hearing the sullen tone only further broke Tony’s heart, and he sighed once again. “Kid, I’m not mad. Yes, I’m frustrated, but I can’t be mad at you for this. I just want you to let me help you so that you can start to feel better, and I don’t want you to apologize for it because you need to. So is that alright? Do you think I can help you get back up on your feet, that way we can both be there for Pepper?” 

Peter nodded weakly, and this time Tony’s sigh was out of relief. “Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do. First, we’re gonna go back to your room so you’re not laying on the bathroom floor, and then I’m gonna get something you can hopefully keep down. If you can’t, then we’ll have to get Bruce. Hopefully that doesn’t happen, though. Sound okay?” 

Peter gave a thumbs up, and Tony knew even that must have taken up nearly all of Peter’s remaining energy, because he was pretty much running off motivation at that point. He’d definitely burned through everything he’d had that hadn’t come back up, so the kid had to be miserable. 

“Here we go,” Tony practically cooed as he helped Peter up and off the bathroom floor, grabbing his waist and pretty much doing all the work that it took to get the kid back to his bed. Once he’d been lain down, Tony walked out and came back in with a waste basket and a bottle of Gatorade a few moments later. He also had a bottle of pills in his hand that Bruce had created, and he hoped they would be enough for the enhanced child. 

Looking at everything around him, Peter began to hope things were looking up. Maybe he’d start feeling better soon. 

...

Things were not looking up. Peter had immediately become nauseous upon swallowing a cap full of Gatorade, and he wouldn’t be able to keep the pill down completely empty. So, Tony did the only other thing he could think of, and took the kid straight down to the medbay. 

“Hey, Bruce,” Tony called. “I need your help.” 

It didn’t take long for Bruce to appear, and once he saw the state Peter was in he quickly jumped into action. 

“Is he okay?” he asked as he gestured for Tony to put him up on one of the tables. “He looks like he’s knocking on deaths door.” 

“I think he is,” Tony sighed as he rubbed his temples, watching Peter lie still on the table. Usually he’d protest being in the medbay, but he was just too sick to care, and Tony was nearly sick with worry. 

“What’s his condition? I need you to tell me what’s been going on,” Bruce pulled on his gloves, making his way back to Peter with his stethoscope. 

“Kid seemed like he had a normal flu, which really isn’t normal at all considering the fast healing, but he’s been really stressed. He’s been vomiting and hasn’t kept anything down for like four and a half hours now. I tried giving him Gatorade earlier but that came back up so I couldn’t give him the pills you made. Then we tried water and that came back up too, so here we are.” 

Tony swore he was thirty years younger before he walked into the medbay. He watched in angst as Bruce checked the boy over, heart clenching when he heard especially pathetic whines come from the boys mouth. 

After a few minutes, Bruce looked up at Tony with sympathy in his eyes and told him, “We need to start an I.V. line. He’s dehydrated and he won’t get better until we get some fluids in him.” 

Tony cringed at the news. Peter hated needles. 

“Hey, buddy,” he cooed as he walked over to grab Peter’s hand. “Did you hear that? We gotta get an I.V. in you.” 

Peter gave a low whine and looked into Tony’s eyes with his own teary ones. 

“I know, kiddo,” Tony grabbed his hand. “I know.” 

Peter whimpered as Bruce grabbed his arm to insert the needle, and he continued to whimper and grasp at Tony’s hand until it was inserted. Tony could barely stand watching his kid cry, and he had to restrain himself from just telling Bruce to cut it out and hope the sickness just went away. But he knew he couldn’t do that. 

Peter continued quietly crying for a little bit, the exhaustion and guilt really creeping up on him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I don’t-don’t wanna bother you. You-you can go back up to Pepper; I’m sure she needs h-help with the baby.” 

“Peter, we talked about this,” Tony squeezed Peter’s hand. “I want to be down here with you. Pepper doesn’t need my help right now; she’s fine. You on the other hand, do need my help right now.” 

Peter wiped his face with his free hand. “I-I just don’t wanna bother you. You have your own kid on the way, you shouldn’t have to lo-ok after me,” he hiccuped. 

“Peter, you’re my kid, and I do have to look after you. You are my kid, and you’re never a bother.” Tony looked into Peter’s eyes the whole time he said it, making sure Peter drank it all in, so that it would finally click that Tony didn’t mind taking care of him. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“So, you’re not gonna get tired of me when the baby gets here?” Tony’s heart cracked at the question. 

“Peter, why would you think that?” he asked, squeezing the boys hand a little tighter. 

“Well I just figured since you’re gonna have your own kid that you wouldn’t really need me anymore. I mean, your kids gonna be awesome, so it’s not like you need some fifteen year old always hanging around.”

Tony bowed his head. “Jesus Christ, kid. Did you really think that? I’m gonna say this again slowly. You. Are. My. Kid.” 

“I keep you around because you’ve got me and Pep, and anyone else you meet completely wrapped around your finger. Yeah, Pepper and I have our own child on the way, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you. You were always our first kid, and the baby is going to have an amazing big brother to watch after them.” 

Peter’s eyes were teary again, thankfully from joy, not from sickness. 

“You really mean that?” he asked, and Tony’s heart nearly burst out of his chest at the look Peter was giving him. The look children give to their parents, that look of total, complete and utter trust. 

“I do,” he said. “I mean it more than anything.” 

“Do you really think I’m gonna be the best big brother?” 

“Of course I do.” 

+

It was a week and a half later that Tony and Pepper’s appointment was set to find out the gender. However, a certain Peter Parker had talked them into having a gender reveal party, and his insistence made them wonder how lenient they would be with their own child. If they couldn’t withstand Peter’s charm and puppy dog eyes, how would they be able to tell their own child no? 

So now here they were, in the living quarters of their floor on the tower, surrounded by pink and blue decorations (plus two separate bowls of m&ms, one labeled ‘nuts’ and the other labeled ‘no nuts’ because that’s just Tony’s humor). It had been decided that the party would not be a public affair, only including the team and any close friends they may have, which only included May considering their close friends were the team. 

They had just started opening presents when the group started voting on what they thought the gender was, girl being the most voted on. As they guessed, they all looked towards Natasha to see if she could give a sly confirmation, which she didn’t. Tony and Pepper had actually chosen Natasha to be the one who would fill their confetti poppers with the gender, considering she was a spy and all, and would never reveal a secret under any amount of pressure. 

She could even withstand Peter’s puppy dog eyes... most of the time. 

Everyone was beginning to get more and more impatient, and by the time Pepper had opened her last gift and given all her thanks, the whole party was itching to watch the reveal.

Well, minus Natasha, considering it was no surprise to her.

Especially eager though, was a certain Peter Parker. He couldn’t wait to be a big brother, and he especially couldn’t wait to find out what he was going to be a big brother to. He was really hoping for a girl, having always wanted a little sister, but he knew he’d be happy with a brother too. 

He was the last to give Pepper her gift, a bag containing a little photo album with a card attached congratulating the two and offering to babysit any time. He was going to do everything in his power to be the absolute best big brother, of course.

“Thank you so much, Peter. The baby is so lucky to have you,” Pepper smiled with open arms, and Peter gratefully walked into the hug. He was hoping Pepper liked his gift, and now that it was confirmed, he could bask in the comfort she was giving. 

“You’re the greatest kid, you know that?” Tony told him, squatting down and rubbing his arm. “We’re so thankful for you, and we know the baby will be too.” 

Peter smiled. He could have cried, and he was sure he was going to once he saw the color of the confetti everyone was so impatiently waiting on. 

“Thanks, Tony. But I think I’m ready to find out exactly who I’m going to be a big brother to,” he smirked. 

In response, Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Well since everyone is absolutely dying to find out what my kid is, Nat, will you do the honors?”

Natasha saluted and walked behind the counter to grab the poppers, handing one off to Tony and then Pepper. She rejoined the group, which was now eagerly standing in front of the couple, which kissed before shouting, “Three... two... one!”

As soon as the strings were pulled, bright pink confetti exploded everywhere, and the group erupted into cheers. Tony and Pepper kissed again, the two of them having equally misty eyes, even if neither of them would ever admit it. 

Peter was standing by with tears streaming down his face, quickly noticed by Tony who walked towards him and wrapped him in a hug. 

“Excited, kiddo?” he asked, and Peter pulled away. 

“Me? I should be asking you! You’re gonna have a little girl,” the boy blubbered, reaching up to shakily wipe his eyes. 

“I’m so excited, kid,” Tony replied. “And I know you are too. You’re gonna have a little sister!” 

At that, Peter’s tears began running faster than he could catch them and he allowed Tony to pull him in for the hug. Pepper eventually made her way over to join in, officially a sort of family of four. 

They didn’t notice May and Rhodey watching, and Peter was so distracted that his enhanced hearing didn’t pick up on it when May murmured, “I’m glad he has them.” 

“I’m glad they have him, May,” Rhodey told the woman. “He saved Tony, he really did.” 

+

A few weeks after the party, it was Tony’s turn to take Peter for the weekend, as per his and May’s agreement to try and co-parent Peter. The boy walked into the lab throwing his backpack down as he usually did and joined Tony at his work table. 

“Anything new to work on?” he asked, rolling around in his chair he’d insisted on having. 

“Not today, kiddo,” Tony replied. “But you can finish working on what you were doing last week.” 

At that, Peter nodded and rolled away to his own table, pulling out all the gadgets he’d been working on, including some new web shooters. 

The pair were silent for a while, save for the sound of metal on metal or Peter’s chair rolling around, until Peter broke the quiet. 

“So what are you gonna name her?”

Tony turned around, confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“The baby,” Peter said, raising his eyebrows at Tony. “What are you guys gonna name her?” 

“Oh, Tony realized. That’s right. “Well, we’re not sure yet.” 

“Great!” Peter’s eyes lit up. “Because I’ve got plenty of names.” 

“You’ve got names for my child? I didn’t know you were naming her.” 

“Well you never said I couldn’t.” 

Tony chuckled. “Alright, kid. Whatcha got for me?” 

“Well,” Peter started. “Since she’s a girl, I was definitely thinking Leia.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Kid, I’m not naming my daughter after Star Wars characters.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m just not. I don’t even watch Star Wars unless I’m with you.” 

Peter frowned. 

“Well Hermione’s a good one, too.” 

“My kid is also not gonna be named after a Harry Potter character.” 

Peter threw his hands up in exasperation. “How do you know? What if Pepper wants to name her Leia or Hermione. I bet you haven’t even asked.” 

“You’re right, kid, I haven’t,” Tony pointed a screwdriver at Peter. “And I’m not going to. Save the Star Wars references for your own dorky munchkins.” 

Peter sighed. “Well I like the name Madison, too.” 

Again, Tony chuckled. “Yeah, Madison Parker sounds great.” 

Peter groaned.

...

Tony and Peter had been so focused on their projects that they hadn’t heard Pepper calling. It wasn’t until she was actually down the stairs and running (more like slowly jogging) towards Tony that they realized she’d said anything. 

“Tony!”

The mans head shot up, now realizing his wife was approaching him, and he closed the distance between them. 

“What is it, Pep? Everything okay?” 

Behind them, Peter watched, trying to make sure everything was fine. 

“Feel,” was the only thing Pepper said, and she grabbed Tony’s hand and led it towards her stomach. He looked confused for a moment, and then his face broke into a grin. 

“Did that really just happen?” 

“Yes!” Pepper exclaimed. “She started around thirty minutes ago and hasn’t stopped since. She’s kicking!” 

“Wait, the baby’s kicking?” Peter asked, setting his own project down and slowly walking towards the couple. 

“She is, Peter. Wanna come feel?” 

Peter nodded shyly and crept closer, extending a hand that Pepper grabbed and led right beside Tony’s. His face also broke into a grin once he felt the kick, and he was filled with pride. 

“Hey, sister. Having fun in there?” he murmured, and Tony and Pepper exchanged a loving glance. “We can’t wait to meet you.” 

Tony wrapped his free arm around Peter and pulled him close, planting a kiss to his curls to show how much he loved the boy. Peter blushed, but made no move to pull away and continued rubbing Pepper’s belly alongside Tony. 

...

That night, as Pepper and Tony lay beside one another, they heard a quiet knock at their door. 

“Come on in, sweetheart,” Pepper called, already knowing it was Peter since he was the only one who would be in their living quarters that time of night. 

The boy shyly poked his head around the door and looked in, Pepper asking, “Is everything alright?” 

Peter’s lip quirked as he had an internal debate. On one hand, he kind of just wanted to check on his pseudo parents after his nightmare. On the other hand, he knew it wouldn’t hurt to allow them to comfort him, but they had their own things to deal with. 

Peter hadn’t registered that Tony was up and walking towards him until the man had stopped and set a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay, Pete?” he asked, and Peter was jerked from his thoughts. 

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m fine... just, go back to bed. I’m okay.”

The tremor in his voice was enough for Tony to know that he was not, in fact, okay, so he knelt to look him in the eye. 

“Kiddo, you know you don’t have to pretend with us. If you’re upset, you’re upset. Why don’t you come sit with me and Pepper for a little bit. You don’t have to sleep here if you don’t want to, but we wanna make sure you’re okay.” 

Peter fiddled with the hem of his sleep shirt as he considered the offer. 

“Th-that sounds okay,” he murmured, and Tony smiled. 

“Alright,” he said, leading the kid toward the bed. “What happened? Did you have another bad dream?” 

Peter waited until he was in the bed and under the covers beside Pepper to answer. He supplied a very quiet “yeah” in response, refusing to look at either one of the adults. 

“Look at me, kiddo,” Tony replied quietly. “It happens. You don’t have to be embarrassed, and you know Pepper and I have no problem with you coming in here any time you want.” 

And that was true. It wasn’t uncommon for Peter to crawl between the two in the night, despite his age. He was used to co-sleeping due to nightmares he had, and neither Tony nor Pepper had a problem with it. However, they’d noticed Peter continuing to stay in his own bed through the night more often, even if he did have a nightmare. 

“I just don’t wanna bother you guys,” the boy nearly whispered. “I don’t wanna take up any more room in the bed now that Peppers pregnant, and I should probably get used to sleeping by myself anyway since the baby is gonna need to sleep here when she comes.” 

The adults shared a glance, and Pepper silently agreed to take this one. 

“Peter, there is more than enough room in this bed. It’s a California king for Christ’s sake. My belly is not taking up any more room than it did before, and neither are you. As for the baby, she’ll have her own place to sleep when she gets here, and you will still be welcome to stay here as long as you like even if she does sleep here. We’ve got room for both of you,” Pepper told the boy, using her mom face she always used with Peter when she really needed to drive a point home. “Do you understand?” 

Peter nodded, and smiled softly. “You’re sure there’s always room for me?” 

“I’m positive, sweetheart.” 

Peter smiled, then hesitated for a second before asking, “Can I rub your belly, Pepper?” 

She laughed lightly before nodding, pulling the comfort down just enough for Peter to rub her bump. 

“Hey, sis. It’s Peter. I just wanted to tell you that you have the best parents in the whole wide world, and I’m gonna try to be the best big brother.” 

Peter talked until he fell asleep, and Pepper and Tony couldn’t help but agree that they had the best kids. 

+

It was three in the morning when Peter got the call he’d been waiting on. The call that meant his little sister was finally on the way. He hadn’t slept a wink since Tony had called earlier in the day to tell him Pepper was being admitted to the hospital, and was more than likely going to have the baby within the next twenty four hours. 

So now here he was, rushing into May’s bedroom shouting, “She’s coming! She’s coming!” 

May say up and blearily asked, “Peter, what’s going on?” 

All Peter could do in response was shake his hands and shout again, “She’s coming! Peppers in labor! Happy’s on his way to come get us!” 

At that, May woke up fully and realized what was going on. 

“Okay! Okay, Peter. Go get changed and be ready,” she told him and Peter nodded, leaving the room so May could get changed herself. 

It was another fifteen minutes before Happy arrived, and although it felt like an eternity to Peter, he knew the man must have broken some speeding laws to get there as quickly as he did. 

“How’s she’s doing, Happy?” Peter asked as he climbed inside the car. “We’re gonna be there right?” 

“We’re good, kid. She’s not at the point where she’s ready to push yet, so we’ve got a little while. It’ll be awhile before any action happens,” Happy replied, and Peter let out a breath, relieved now knowing he wasn’t going to miss anything. 

The drive to the hospital was spent mostly in silence, save for Peter’s yawning and the occasional ping of Happy’s phone. 

By the time they’d made it back to the hospital, Peter was beyond exhausted, but determined to stay awake to meet his sister. 

“Pete, do you wanna go see Pepper for a little bit?” Happy asked, and Peter nodded eagerly. “Don’t worry, May,” Happy smiled. “I’ll come back and keep you company.” 

May chuckled and allowed Peter to go, not before giving him a firm, “Be good,” to which Peter laughed at and waved her off.

“Kids here to see you!” Happy told Tony and Pepper as he dropped the boy off at the room, gesturing for him to go inside. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony greeted, walking toward the boy as he stood shyly in the doorway. “You wanna come inside?” 

Peter nodded and Tony put a hand on his shoulder as he led him into the room, bringing him to sit in the chair beside his own. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Pepper greeted herself now that Peter was near her. “You ready to be a big brother?” 

The couple smiled at Peter’s eager nod and told him, “We know she’s excited to meet you; she’s been kicking since we told her you were coming.”

“Really?” Peter asked incredulously, and the two nodded. 

“She sure has,” Tony confirmed. “I think she’s more excited to meet you than she is to meet us.” 

Peter smiled. He couldn’t believe his little sister, the one he’d been waiting on for months, was finally almost here. He was ecstatic, and he would have been literally jumping for joy if he wasn’t exhausted. 

The tiredness didn’t go unnoticed, so after the boy hung out with them for a little while longer, Tony shot May a text that the kid needed some rest. 

“Hey, baby,” May popped her head in as she knocked on the door. “Why don’t you come out here with me for a little while? I think you need some rest.” 

Peter looked to Tony for approval, not wanting to leave incase they needed him, but when Tony nodded, Peter stood up and headed towards the door. 

“Good luck on labor!” he cheered, and Pepper laughed. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” 

As May led Peter out in the hallway, he began to protest. “I really don’t need any rest, May. I’ll be fine, honest.” 

“None of that, honey. We both know you didn’t get any sleep before Tony called, so I want you to rest for a little while. It’s already five in the morning, and Peppers still got a while to go,” May replied as she walked them towards the waiting area. 

Sitting them both down, she guided Peter’s head onto her shoulder. 

“Just rest for a little bit, baby. You don’t wanna be tired when she gets here, do you?” 

All Peter could do was yawn. “I guess not,” he mumbled sleepily, and May smiled as he nodded off. 

...

The next time Peter woke up, he saw May and Happy’s excited expressions. 

“What’s going on?” he asked as he sat up. “Is she here yet?” 

“Almost, kid,” Happy responded. “Peppers giving birth right now, so we should we able to go in and see her soon.” 

Peter couldn’t stop the huge grin that broke out across his face. His sister was coming! She was almost here, and he could hardly believe it. 

He tapped his foot in anticipation for the next forty five minutes, and he knew everyone around him shared the same amount of nervous excitement because Happy didn’t even tell him to quit moving. It wasn’t until nearly an hour and a half later that Tony walked out of the room though, and once he did, the three quickly made their way towards him. 

Peter looked at the man expectantly and his eyes welled up when he confirmed, “She’s here.” 

“She’s here?” Peter asked, stunned. “She’s really here?” 

“She sure is, Pete. You wanna meet her?” 

Peter was sure his head nearly jerked off with the force of his nod, and he bit his lip in anticipation as Tony led him towards Pepper’s room. 

Upon walking in, he was met with the sound of beeping and the telltale sign of a baby, all the coos and whimpers that came with them. 

“Hi, Pete,” Pepper murmured as the boy entered, and all he could do was smile shyly. 

“She’s really here, sweetheart. Can you believe it?” 

The boy shook his head and walked closer to the bed, trying to get a glimpse of his new sister. 

“You wanna wash your hands and hold her?” Tony asked, and Peter nodded eagerly, making his way to the sink and quickly washing his hands. Once he’d done that, he walked slowly back toward the bed, and was awestruck as Tony placed the tiny pink bundle in his cradled arms. 

Then the dam broke. As soon as he looked at his little sisters face, the tears that he’d held back began to flow freely, and he didn’t even try to stop them. 

“She’s the cutest thing in the whole world,” Peter cried, looking towards Tony and Pepper, who were both giving him huge smiles. “I love her so much.” 

“Her names Morgan,” Tony said as he stood beside Peter. “Morgan Penelope Stark; the Penelope is for you.” 

Peter looked up in confusion, and Tony elaborated. “We knew we wanted to give her a piece of you when she was born. We didn’t exactly like Petra, so we decided to go with the P. So any time she asks why we chose Penelope, we’ll tell her we were honoring you, her big brother.” 

Peter didn’t think his heart could get any bigger in the moment, and he was sure he’d never cried harder. 

“I love her. I love you guys,” he sobbed, handing Morgan (wow, his sister finally had a name) back to Pepper so he could give Tony a proper hug. 

“We love you too, kiddo. So much.” 

And if Tony sounded choked up saying it, Peter knew he must have meant it.


End file.
